


Bing X Reader

by Tord_Larsson



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, bingxreader, i actually didnt write this, i just posted it, my friend did, um....if you think of a tag tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tord_Larsson/pseuds/Tord_Larsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to work for Bing...</p><p> </p><p>A friend off Kik write this and I posted it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bing X Reader

You were bing's new assistant. Almost the moment Larry had quit, Bing called you to hire you. 

To be honest, you had no choice, jobless and moneyless, accepting would have only been the only option.

You moved in with him a day after the call, mainly having no possessions except a small toy panda bear. Stupidly, you realised you had one outfit. Fuck.

Your only pair of clothes was a hoodie and sweatpants. Great.

Mumbling profanities under your breath, you knew your pay check wouldn't come until you worked. Truly amazing.

It was while thinking up movie ideas that you realised this problem.

Now you noticed Bing was staring at you slapping yourself over and over, whispering swears.

"(Name) what are you doing?"

"I.. Have no clothes"

"You're wearing some right now"

"Apart from these ones" you groaned.

"Oh." He was thinking, scratching his chin, "oh!" 

"An idea?" You looked hopeful.

"Yes!"

You looked delighted, "what?"

"Well.. Why don't you just wear my t-shirts for now? I mean, if you need pants I'm down to share those two"

"W-what?" You spluttered, "I-I couldn't.. I mean.." Your cheeks were red.

"Nah, it'll be fine. C'mon!" He began dragging you into his room, grinning.

You couldn't object, so you just went for it.

He dragged you along till you both reached his room, a casual catastrophic mess you expected his room to look like.

Bing searched through his wardrobe, you feeling awkward, studied the place. Finally, Bing pulled out a black t-shirt, it looked rather clean. He handed it to you.

"Need pants or are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine" you couldn't believe you stuttered, what got into you?

Bing nodded, "you can change in your room" 

Walking back into your room, you quickly changed into the shirt. Which you found rather comfortable.

Walking back out to living room, where you thought of your movie ideas, you noticed Bing was staring at you.

"Hm?"

"You look cute in that"

"What"

"Nothing"

 

The End.


End file.
